


CAN YOU IMAGINE THE SENSATIONS?

by Anonymous



Category: Bjyx, Fandom - Fandom, YiZhan, bozhan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Orgasms, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The moans...riding him all the night...scream out loud...gasping audibly...
Relationships: Boyfriend/Boyfriend, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, male lovers- Relationship
Kudos: 7
Collections: bjyx





	CAN YOU IMAGINE THE SENSATIONS?

**Author's Note:**

> We played a role play, @ChrisMilaKuro4 wrote Wang Yibo and @coolenthusiastnightmare wrote Xiao Zhan
> 
> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. Still learning english.😋

Zhan:"SO BIG YIBO,BO-GEGE,SO GOOD,FUVK ME HARDER  
BO-GE.....I WANT.....T-TO RIDE YOU,PLS.....I CAN'T ANYMORE......I W-W-WANT YOU" 

Yibo: "ZHAN, REPEAT, WHAT YOU WANT?"

Zhan:" YOU,SHAMEFUL BOY...I-AH...I WANT IT,DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN"

Yibo: "MMMH MY GOOD BOY....I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE"

Zhan: "AH BO-GE PLS...I'M AT MY LIMITS I WANT...AH WANT IT"

*SUDDENLY TRUST HARDER AND INTENSELY*

Zhan: "AH FUCK YIBO SO GOOD IN MEEE-AH"

Yibo: "ZHAN...ZHAN...ZHAN.."

Zhan: "AAAAHHH FUVK YIBO FUCK,SO BIG AND GOOD.........GOOD FOR ME....ONLY FOR ME.......YES FUVK ME HARDER BABE"

Yibo: "YEAH, JUST FOR YOU BABY, TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME, FUCK YOU, YOU'RE SO GOOD, SO TIGHT...!"

_* MOANS UNCONTROLLED *_

Yibo: "ZHAN, MY LOVE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, TAKE ME ALL, GOD ... YOU ARE SO GOOD, SO .... BEAUTIFUL .. "

Zhan: ""AH YES ... YES .... YES ... YES AAAHH BO-GE SO BEAUTIFUL YOU MAKE ME MAD I FEEL SO GOOD IN ME, SO BEAUTIFUL AND GREAT "

* "GROWS" AND ZHAN'S NECK STARTS TO MARCHIALE *

* too much excitement makes him close his gleeful eyes of his soothers and his bites  
Quickly running out of breath *

Yibo: "MORE, ZHAN, LOVE, GET CLOSER, GET YOUR HIPS CLOSER"

* holds a "cheek" of zhan with one hand *

Zhan: "YES ..... BO-GE ALL FOR .... YOU ...... DO WITH ME WHAT YOU WANT, I'M YOURS ....... MAKE ME U-SCREAM .... M-MAKE ME LOSE YOUR VOICE, FILL ME TREASURE "

Yibo: "BABE, YOU ARE SO HOT, I'LL FUCK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WALK ANYMORE"

* yibo gasps as he pushes himself deeper and deeper into the other, kisses his neck, forehead, cheeks and then lingers on his lips *

Zhan: "AH ... YES .... BABE ...... PLEASE AH ........ YOU'RE SO HARD THAT I HOLD YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD, LOVE MY TREASURE ... AAAH "

* _HE CLOSES EYES AND TRIES TO HELP YIBO IN THE MOVEMENTS AND AFTER POOR THRUSHES SUCCESSES HIM, FINALLY PUT HERSELF ABOVE HIM, WITH THE ERECTION OF THE OTHER WHO, TURNING INSIDE, HIT HIS PROSTATE SCREAMING *_

Yibo: "GOD, GOD .... CHRIST, AHH, ZHAN, JESUS! IS SO BEAUTIFUL "

* closes his eyes for a moment while he tilts his head slightly backwards, puts his hands on zhan's hips and backwards lets his hand slide from the hips to the thighs of the other *

Zhan: "BO-GE AAAHHH ...... TOUCH ME "

* _TILT HEAD IN PLEASURE AS HE MOVES FORWARD AND BACK, ON THAT BEAUTIFUL ERECTION THAT MADE HIM FEEL IN HEAVEN, HITING THE RIGHT POINTS_  
_DECIDED TO FEEL MORE PLEASURE, HE STARTS TO GET UP AND LOWER SLOWLY FROM THAT DELICIOUS WELL EQUIPPED BASIN *_

Zhan: ""AH Y-YIBO"

* _gets up until he has only the tip and then resides abruptly, an action that gave him a somersault of his brain_ *

Yibo: "GOD, YOU MAKE ME, YOU MAKE ME, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME"

*YIBO MOANS*

Yibo: "OH, ZHAN, YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY"

* YIBO INTENSIFIES THE RHYTHM HELPING THE OTHER TO GET UP AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE TO THEN RE-THRUST IN WITH VEHEMENCE *

* YIBO FEELS TRAVELED AS MUCH AS ZHAN, NO LONGER RECOGNIZES THE NOZONES, JUST KNOWS THAT HE IS GOOD, THAT HE ENJOYS, AND THAT HE WANTS XIAO ZHAN *

* CONTINUES TO CARESS AND SENSITIZE THE BODY OF HIS BELOVED AND WITH THE OTHER SEND GOES TO CARESS HIS MEMBER AFTER HAVING PINCHED THE ROSE TIPS DELICATE ON THE CHEST*

* _Xiao is exhausted, Yibo's erection is so big, beautiful and arched that it is seen peeking at the height of the belly, sending loads of pleasure to the brain so blissful, hard and hot, teased incessantly by yibo *_

Zhan: "Honey .... sit down .... I want to go faster ...... I want to come .... kiss me AH, YES THAT POINT YES, M-MORE D-D-DADDY"

* Yibo lifts his abdominals contract from the movement making himself even more evident than before *

Yibo: "ZHAN, HONEY, HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU? SAY IT, YOU WANT ME, DO YOU?

YOU MAKE ME SO GOOD MY LOVE, ARE YOU FEELING GOOD? ARE YOU OK WITH ME? "

* Yibo hugs zhan joining their bare skins even more than before, sticks her fingers into zhan's hair supporting his neck as he deepens a sensual kiss *

* _ZHAN REMOVES FROM THE KISS AND MOANS VERY STRONGLY_ *

Zhan: "YES..YES YES YES YES ..... SURE THAT I WANT YOU ... I'M GOING MAD ... I'M VERY GOOD ON YOU AND WITH YOU AH .... AAAAAHH FUCK ME HOW YOU WANT BO-GE

YOU KNOW HOW I WANT IT, HOW I WANT YOU, FAST AND HARD, CUM IN ME SWEETY, FILL ME TO THE BRIM, FUCK ME YIBO AH FUCK ME HONEY "

* _and then all too eager and needy disconnects, waiting for the other to make him come, and that would be a very strong orgasm, he was sure of it *_

* yibo bites zhan's deltoid *

Yibo: ""GOD, IF I COULD I WOULD FILL YOU SO MUCH TO MAKE YOU 4 GEMINI, YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU EH, THEN I WILL FUCK YOU, EVER STRONGER, GEMI FOR ME ZHAN MAKE YOU FEEL, I WANT TO SEE YOU ENJOYING, YOU ARE MINE, ONLY MINE, YOU ARE MY BITCH, TELL ME, HOW I MAKE YOU FEEL, SAY IT AGAIN, ALWAYS SAY IT, TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME, BEGN ME, LOVE ME, WANT ME. ZAN OH ZHAN ... "

* gives a languid kiss to his boyfriend and then whispers in his ear *

Yibo: "I want to be with you all my life, I want you in every single moment of my existence, I want to marry you, I want to buy you a bigger house and I want to adopt children, I want to be by your side always, I love you I love you I love you"

Zhan: "AH YIBO AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU TELL ME YOU ARE NOT KIDDING, MARRY ME AND FUCK ME FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES AAAH YIBO IF YOU STIMULATE ME SO IT WILL NOT LAST. MORE YIBO .... STRONGER ... SPLIT EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IN ME ...... I ENJOY TOO MUCH ... AAAHH ... I CAN'T ... MORE AH S-SPEAK ... I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE SLUT FOR LIFE ... I'M DIVINELY SO GOOD AND HARD FOR ME ONLY FOR ME ... OH PLEASEE OOOHHH AAAAHHH NOT ... NOT ..... I CAN'T ANYMORE...I LOVE YOU "

* _also holds Yibo tightly and puts his chin on his shoulder, whispering_ *

Zhan: "Honey, my love, puppy, baobei, bo-ge I'm only yours AAAAHH Please make me yours "

* yibo misses a beat *

Yibo: "SURE, THAT I MAKE YOU MINE, YOU ARE MINE, SURE THAT I MARRY YOU, I WANT YOU SO MUCH TO MARRY, FUCK, EVERYONE HAS TO KNOW WHO YOU BELONG, "

* yibo stopped for 3 seconds to languidly kiss his future husband and then push him forward and resume a more unsustainable pace than before *

Yibo: "WHAT POINT ARE YOU MY LOVE, TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO CUM "

* _zhan almost starts to cry, but decides to do it later. Now he absolutely must cum. And in the new position made by yibo it will be very easy *_

Zhan: "AH YES GE YEESS AAAAAHHHHH YOU ALL WILL KNOW THAT WE BELONG TO US I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BO-DI "

* _AND WHILE HE SAID THIS, YIBO'S POWERFUL THRUST MADE ZHAN'S HEAD TURN, NOW WITH LEGS WIDE OPEN, WELCOMING EVERYTHING, CURLING THE TOES FOR PLEASURE_ *

Zhan: "BO-DI YES YES YES YES .... AAAHH I-I'M ALMOST .. OTHER FEW T-THRUST AND I THINK AAAHHH I AM AAAHHHH  
KISS ME, KISS ME AND FUCK ME M-MORE AAAH "

* Yibo smiles and buries his head into zhan's neck for a few seconds, inhaling his scent mixed with sweat *

Yibo: "ZHAN, ZHAN, NOT YET, I WANT US TO COME TOGETHER, I WILL MAKE YOU COME, AS MUCH AS YOU WANT, BUT LET'S DO TOGETHER, IS IT OK BABE? "

* his hand ran along the body of the other, slowly, lingering slightly on the most sensitive points until it descended and blocked the glans.  
with the other arm he holds him*

Zhan: "YES BO-DI ALSO I WANT AAAAAAAHHHHH TO COME TOGETHER WITH YOU BUT-BUT THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE TO ME AAAHH FASTER HONEY I WANT EVERYTHING INSIDE AAAHHH I ..... I WON'T ..... I WILL NOT RESIST AAAHHH MU-MUCH "

* _XIAO EXHAUSTED WAS ABLE TO SAY IT HOPING TO BE ABLE TO COME TOGETHER WITH YIBO, EVEN IF A LITTLE DIFFICULT WITH THOSE LEGS WIDE OPEN AND THAT BOY WHO WAS LIKE A PNEUMATIC HAMMER ON HIM MOVING JUST AS HE WANTED, STRONG AND HARD *_

* yibo inhaled and exhaled deeply letting out almost inaudible ah from his throat *

Yibo: "ZHAN, ZHAN, I'M ABOUT TO CUM, I'M ALMOST...ALMOST "

* squeezed zhan's hair pulling his head back and marking his pommel as one jet poured into the other's insides *

Zhan: "AAAHHH CABBAGE YEEES...BAOBEIYEES...OOOHH YEA......CUM FOR ME...WE'RE CUMMING TOGETHER  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

* _FEELING YIBO'S HOT SEMEN, XIAO CUM INSTANTLY, UNTAPPING HIM A LONG MOAN THAT LEAVES HIM BREATHLESS AND SATISFIED....BELOVED..FULL*_

* yibo stretched out completely on zhan but without getting out of him the labored breathing as he whispered confused "zhan" and "I love you" *

* _zhan was stunned and happy he let out a tear, he was satisfied and he was fine, remembering yibo's promise. After a few minutes he recovered_ *

Zhan: "BO-GE, YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME, I LOVE YOU, I AM YOURS AND YOU ARE MINE... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"

* _he said, then giving Yibo some messy kisses, but full of love_ *

* yibo replied to all the kisses he could catch then went out and pulled zhan up to sit *

* seeing him all disheveled he laughed and pulled down a few locks and then reached out to take something from the drawer *

* he re-composed himself in front of zhan and said *

Yibo: "YOU TOO BABY"

* then handed him a casket *

Yibo: ""ZHAN-GE ... BEFORE, I ... I WASN'T JOKING, I MEAN, YOU KNOW, IT WASN'T THE EUPHORY OF MOMENT ... HEM .."

* while yibo opened the box, noting the ring that resided comfortably inside it *

Yibo: "ZHAN-GE ... I REALLY WANT EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOU, TELL ME, MY LOVE ...

...DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?"

* _XIAO BARELY MADE HIM FINISH THE QUESTION THAT JUMPED TO HIS NECK KISSING HIM DEEP, FEELING MOVED_

_ONCE DETACHED SPEAKED *_

Zhan: "OMG BAOBEI YES! YES YES YES YES YES HOW COULD I TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY I love you I love you I love you"

_ * THEY KISSED AND CRYED LONGER * _

Zhan: "HOLY GOD, YOU ARE SO ROMANTIC THAT AS SOON AS I REFILL WE CAN DO ANOTHER ROUND"

* yibo who was moved, hearing the final bold comment broke out with laughter *

Yibo: "AHAHAH ZHAN AHAHAHAH FOR ME THERE IS NO PROBLEM, IT WOULD ALSO BE VERY GOOD TO DO IT NOW"

* put the casket on the bedside table and pushed his lover back into the bed *

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> now we have to pray for poor zhanzhan who didn't have time to recharge


End file.
